


Getting Caught

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Series: The District Attorney and The Butler [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Caning, Degradation, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, gender neutral y/n, pre negotiated stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Continued from Try to Keep Quiet, though can easily be a standalone. Y/N Has Benjamin on loan for a little while, and lets the attractive butler talk them into taking a break from their case work. However, the mayor stops by to discuss business and instead finds his trusted District Attorney bent over for a butler. The District Attorney needs to be punished for their actions, so Damien takes it into his own hands (or his own cane.)





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> 100% of what I know about District Attorneys is from ADA Rafael Barba from Law and Order SVU. I love Barba and I miss him. Best ADA we’ve ever had. Anyways, forgive my horribly inaccurate portrayal of District Attorneys.

“Welcome home. It is good to see you again,” Benjamin greets me with a warm smile as I enter my house after finishing up at work. Mark, being the good (and rich) friend that he is, agreed to loan his butler to me for a week, to help get some home things situated. “I’ve already prepared your meal, so please enjoy it at your leisure,”

He was the best thing to happen to my day- no cooking, no cleaning, I could just focus on my work for as long as I needed to. I wasn’t looking forward to returning him to Mark.

“The mayor called today, he said he would try to stop by tonight since he had some things he needs to discuss with you,” Benjamin says, accompanying the simple sentence with a wink. I smiled back at him before digging into the warm meal Benjamin had prepared. I told him about my day as I ate, before getting up and leaving him to deal with the dishes. I made sure the front door was unlocked as I passed by it to get to my office. I sigh as I face the stack of cases I have lined up for the week. At least half are persecutions for owners of speakeasies, which are annoying because A) the public doesn’t want them to be persecuted. B) There are so many speakeasies that shutting any of them down does nothing, and C) I don’t want to do the cases because I frequent half the speakeasies that I have to take on in court. It’s not fun for anyone, and almost always ends up with me intentionally fudging evidence to get the owners and me out of trouble, and then the same owners are brought before me two weeks later. But, it is my job to at least pretend to try and take them down, so pretend to try I do. And I work with Damien’s blessing, at least until he manages to get the local laws changed. After all, arresting these guys and investigating their clientele would indict him too.

I sighed in relief as I opened a case file that was not related to alcohol- and then I flinched as I began reading the details of what the man had done to this woman, and then her _body_ \- I gagged a bit, as this was a new level of fucked up. Might take the cake for the most graphic case I’ve been given. At least it was an easy one- the man had been found actively committing the crimes, three poor witnesses had seen him in action. Also, he was holding the murder weapon when the police arrived, and the weapon was still in the woman’s body. I can’t believe he’s even allowed to plead not guilty. Well, I can, because that’s how our justice system works, but still. Waste of time and taxpayers money to make me deal with this shit though.

I flip the file shut, tossing it in my “wing it” pile. That’s a pile reserved specifically for cases so easy that I could send a duck in to do my job and the defendant would still end up in jail. Unfortunately, it’s rare for things to go into that pile. I suffer a long, deep sigh as I open the next folder, starting to skim the details. I jump a bit when I hear a light knock at my office door, but relax when I remember that I have Benjamin staying with me. 

“Sorry to bother you,” he starts when I don’t acknowledge him.

“It’s okay, go ahead,” I say, though I don’t stop my reading.

“I think you need to take a break and destress for the night.” I glance up at Benjamin, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. 

“With all this work and Damien coming over tonight to boot? I wish, but I don’t think so,”

“Oh, you don’t?” Benjamin’s voice has changed, there’s more weight behind his words. I still don’t stop working on the folder, though I’m not actually reading it at this point. My half-assed skimming is interrupted when Benjamin’s gloved hands grab mine, pushing them down to the surface of the desk. ”I didn’t think you were in charge here.”

I sputter at him, though my brain isn’t forming any decent arguments. “As far as you’re concerned, I’m currently your master, so I’m pretty sure I’m in charge-”

“As far as I’m concerned, I don’t need to listen to a little slut who whores themselves out to the butler,” I flush at Benjamin’s harsh words, remembering our last encounter where he fucked me at one of Mark’s parties. “Look at you, already getting worked up. Clear off your desk and then come and kneel in the center of the room, facing the desk,”

I get to work quickly, rearranging my piles so that I can shove them onto one of my shelves without losing progress in my case sorting. I arrange myself the way Benjamin requested, kneeling where I approximate the center of the room to be, body facing the desk, though my head hangs so I’m looking at the carpet. I sit still and quiet, waiting for Benjamin to acknowledge me. At some point, I think I hear the front door click, but I ignore it.

“Come closer. Don’t get off your knees, and don’t look up. I’ll tell you when you can stop,” I awkwardly shuffle forward on my knees, not giving way and crawling even though I know it’s what Benjamin wants. I suddenly bump into him, but he doesn’t tell me to stop, so I continue shuffling until my face is nuzzled against his thigh, body flush against his long legs. I breathe a sigh of relief when he tells me to stop, not knowing how I would have gotten any closer. 

Benjamin’s legs shift a bit, he nudges my knees apart slightly so his shin is between my legs, but I know better than to take the bait and move. 

“It looks like you do have some control,” he purrs, and I wished I could see his face as he praised me. “I think you know what to do. You may look up,”

I raise my eyes to focus on his pants, undoing his belt and the fastenings on his slacks, pulling them low enough that I can pull Benjamin’s partially hard cock out of his pants. I use my hand to bring him to full hardness and make a point to have eye contact when I wrap my lips around the tip of his length. I immensely enjoy watching his neutral expression crumble as I work down his length, reaching to stroke what I can’t fit into my mouth. I use my tongue while I adjust to the feeling of Benjamin’s cock stretching my mouth until I feel comfortable enough to start bobbing my head. I relish in every sound Benjamin makes, enjoying the feeling of making him dissolve into a pleasured mess. I continue at a slow pace, focusing intensely to try and give Benjamin the most pleasurable experience possible. I start to speed up the slightest bit, but Benjamin pulls on my hair to draw me away for him. I rub my jaw a bit as he looks down at me with a raised brow. 

“Sir?” I manage to question the sudden movement, though my throat is a bit sore from when Benjamin would jerk his hips slightly past what I was doing.

“Go bed over the desk, hold the edge and look at the floor,” I follow the orders immediately, wiggling my hips slightly to try and get some friction from the edge of the desk or my pants or _anything_ , but Benjamin pushes a hand onto my lower back and keeps me still. I feel his gloved hands push up my shirt and then grab the waistband of my pants and underwear, he pulls them over my hips. I feel his tip teasing my entrance and groan at the sensation. 

“Are you good without prep?” He questions and I smile a bit at how he’s still caring, even when sorta punishing me. 

“Yes, sir, please,” I gasp out.

“Please do what?” Benjamin’s voice is sweetly innocent and has me groaning in frustration.

“Please, fuck me, _sir_ ,” My voice breaks in a high pitched whine when he shoves inside of me, the sudden intrusion stretching me uncomfortably. It burns but feels good, the dueling sensations overwhelming me. I curse again as Benjamin starts to move, pulling out slowly before roughly thrusting back into me. His hands grip my waist, anchoring me to the desk. 

Benjamin roughly fucks into me, to the point that I can hardly remember that I’m ignoring work, and ignoring that I should have company soon, but Benjamin feels so good inside of me that those minor details slip away. I lose track of how long he’s been steadily rocking his hips against mine, at this point I’m only capable of clinging to the edge of the desk, even my vocal cords are giving out at this point.

“Are you alright? I heard-” My whole body tenses as I hear an unfortunately familiar voice come from the stairwell. I lift my head up, clearly focusing on the doorway where I can see my fears confirmed. Damien is standing in the open doorway, eyebrows raised as he takes in the spectacle that Benjamin and I are putting on. I open my mouth to try and make a defense, but Benjamin harshly thrusts into me, and a loud moan comes out instead. I feel his hand leave my hip, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me up so that I’m facing Damien head on. 

“Be polite and greet the mayor,” Benjamin orders, voice low in my ear.

“Hello,” my voice breaks when Benjamin thrusts into me, “fuck, hello Damien,” my cheeks are burning red as Benjamin continues to take me from behind while Damien fixes me with a look of disapproval. 

“So, the rumors about your _activities_ outside the office are true? And to think I defended you when clearly you are nothing more than a common whore,” Damien’s tone is icy, and it shocks me to my core. I’ve known him to have a temper, but to be so _cruel _...__

__“As surprising as it may be, our little District Attorney really is only good for fucking,” Benjamin’s tone is conversational, even as he fucks me, even as he degrades me to my boss._ _

__“It seems so,” Damien replies, entering the room as Benjamin suddenly shoves me back down onto the desk, pulling out of me. I can’t help but whine at the sudden loss._ _

__“Mr. Mayor, you do outrank both of us, so please feel free to do as you wish. The slut doesn’t mind being used,” I feel a warm and unfamiliar touch following the butler’s words, and my skin blazes as I realize it must be Damien._ _

__“Take off your clothes, all of them,” Damien’s tone is the same one he uses when bossing people around at work, the voice that means he’s out of patience for one reason or another. I move quickly, kicking my pants and underwear off of my legs and pulling off all articles on my torso, I shudder as Damien’s hand pushes my bare chest back down onto the desk. He rubs my bare ass for a moment, squeezing fondly before suddenly delivering a jolting slap. I flinch and cry out, having not prepared for the hit._ _

__“Hold the desk, dear, it will make it easier,” Damien’s voice is soft, but as soon as I grip the desk, he delivers another firm smack. “Benjamin, I left my cane by the door. Would you please get it for me?”_ _

__I gasp as Damien slaps my ass again, not willing to give me a break._ _

__“Trust me, dear, the cane hurts less when you’re warmed up,” Damien softly kisses the back of my neck, following it with another strike. I hear footsteps coming closer, and realize Benjamin has already returned with the cane. I’m gripping the desk so hard that I’m worried about breaking off some of the wood. We had talked about the cane, agreed that he wouldn’t use the silver head, that I could tell him to stop, but it was still intimidating to be at Damien’s mercy like this. And then, white-hot pain burned in a thin strip across my skin, the pain quickly radiating past the impact point. I borderline scream at the sudden pain, and feel hot tears drip down my face._ _

__“Maybe they need something to keep them quiet?” Damien suggests, clearly implying that Benjamin should fuck my mouth so I can’t scream. “If you need to stop, then make a fist with your right hand and hold it up for me, okay?”_ _

__I find my voice to answer with a shaky okay, and then Benjamin is gently cupping my face while he slides his cock into my mouth. I focus on not clenching my jaw, knowing that biting down on Benjamin’s dick would not be fun for either of us. Just after relaxing my jaw I feel another strike on my sore ass, and I still scream even if the sound is muffled by Benjamin’s cock. Focusing my mouth on something makes the pain easier though, as I’m not entirely focused on the cane making contact with my flesh. By the fifth strike, I’m openly sobbing, though not calling a stop yet. Benjamin pulls out of my mouth though, and Damien’s soft hands are carefully rubbing my skin to stimulate normal blood flow._ _

__“You’ve done so well so far, being so good for us,” Benjamin mutters praises to me, softly stroking my hair._ _

__“Do you want to continue as planned or should we go gentler?” Damien questions as I start to settle down._ _

__“As planned, _please_ , I need you,” I hear the rustling of fabric behind me, knowing Damien must be getting ready to take me. The goal, at this point, was to be the last to orgasm. No punishment was in store if I failed, but that was the fun restriction we had come up with for this end portion of our time together._ _

__Benjamin slides back into my mouth, rocking his hips at a leisurely pace. I felt Damien lining up at my entrance, pushing into me with ease since Benjamin had already stretched me out earlier._ _

__“Do you think the little slut can keep control until we both release?” Damien questions breezily, voice as even and disinterested as if he was making small talk about the weather._ _

__“I doubt it, but it's a good challenge for them. Hear that little one? Try to control yourself, for once,” While Benjamin tries to hide it with the distaste in his voice, I can hear his breathlessness. If I didn’t have his cock in my mouth, I’d probably smirk at how I’ve managed to get him to come undone. To be fair, he has been worked up the longest out of any of us._ _

__Benjamin is losing his pace now, hips jerking in response to each moan Damien draws out of me. His seed spills down my throat soon after, it’s with great effort that I manage to swallow without gagging. He pulls out quickly, leaving me panting and open-mouthed._ _

__“Even after I came down your throat, you still look like you’re begging for a cock,” Benjamin comments, sounding almost affectionate. I whine, both at him and at Damien. The mayor has picked up the pace, fucking me brutally._ _

__“Not much longer, dear,” He assures, pressing kisses to my spine. My back arches as Damien starts to work his hand over my lower regions, expertly manipulating his hand and fingers. At this rate, I’ll lose our little game-_ _

__My release hits me like a train, leaving me limply draped over the desk._ _

__“I wish I could say I’m surprised,” Damien comments with a sigh. I clench around him in nonverbal retaliation and receive the desired effect of Damien cursing a pulling out just in time to spill his seed over my ass and thighs._ _

__“Dirty move,” he groans as I hear Benjamin bustling around. He returns with a washcloth, wiping me down before having Damien lift me off the desk so he can clean up my work surface. Damien sweetly pulls me into a warm embrace, pressing kisses over my face and neck between words of affection._ _

__“Damien, there aren’t actually rumors about me at the office, right?” I softly question._ _

__“No, none. I made that up, I thought it would embarrass you. That was the goal of all this, yes?”_ _

__“Yeah, I just didn’t actually want any of that embarrassment to transfer to daily life,” I explain._ _

__“We should get you to your room,” Benjamin suggests, having finished wiping off my desk and returning the files to their places. Damien scoops me into his arms, and I would protest if it weren’t for the fact that my legs definitely couldn’t move._ _

__“Are you staying the night?” I ask, wondering if asking my boss for post-sex cuddles would be crossing a line._ _

__“I was planning on it. I want to be able to give you anything you need to recover,” Damien replies as he lays me in between the sheets that Benjamin had pulled back. Benjamin tucks me in while Damien starts undoing some of his clothes._ _

__“Benjamin, will you stay too?”_ _

__“Of course, if that is what you want.” I nod sleepily, my body finally feeling the exhaustion of such a long and intense round. I feel the bed dip, and briefly open my eyes to see Damien climbing into bed with me. I feel Benjamin getting on the other side shortly after, and there are a few minutes of awkward shuffling as we figure out a comfortable position to sleep in. I end up being spooned by Benjamin, facing Damien. My limbs are tangled with his, and we’re as close as we can get without laying on top of anyone._ _

__“Aren’t you happy Benjamin and I suggested this?” Damien asks, sounding smug._ _

__“I am,” I sigh, not minding the mens’ chuckles as I doze off._ _


End file.
